


[TF]偷吃步 6 (完結)

by j10057



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 23:29:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20164414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j10057/pseuds/j10057





	[TF]偷吃步 6 (完結)

隔日不二醒來，手塚早已不在身邊，拿起手機一看已經十點半了，昨夜兩人玩得有點超過，虧手塚今天還起的來去演講。「叮！」手機的提示音突然響起。

不二看了下通訊軟體，手塚傳的話，讓他起床後記得吃早餐。不二回了個收到的貼圖，又在床上滾了滾，才起身洗漱。洗漱完畢的不二想起昨天的流理臺，心理哀怨地要去重新整理，他可無法忍受一點水痕在上面，結果一到廚房仔細的看了看流理台，一絲水痕都沒有，不二打從心底對手塚的溫柔感到感動，走到冰箱見上面有張紙條蒼勁的字跡寫著：電鍋裡有排骨粥。

不二笑了笑，拿出電鍋裡的粥小口小口的品嚐，和感冒時吃的味道一樣，這是手塚唯一幫不二做過的料理。手塚明明也會做菜但他只吃過排骨粥，而以前傳給自己看的料理照片，自己一樣也沒吃過，這不得讓不二懷疑手塚真的是會做菜的嗎？看來有必要好好的來考驗手塚一下。

「國光周末我要去孤兒院辦慶生會，一起來嗎？」夜晚時分，不二趴在床上接受手塚的按摩時，突然開口詢問。  
「……可以。」手塚思索的會兒周末是不是有其他安排，確定有空才答應不二。  
「能幫忙當二廚嗎？」不二聽見手塚答應，轉過頭笑著詢問。  
「好。」手塚點點頭，幫忙打下手處理食材這些事他還是能應付的。  
「好了，可以休息了，你也累了一天，謝謝你昨天幫我把流理台擦乾淨。」不二抓住手塚還在按摩的手，轉過身子起身吻了吻手塚在他耳邊輕聲道謝。  
「應該的，睡吧！」手塚微微勾起唇角，吻了吻不二的額，將心愛的人抱進懷裡拉上棉被準備安眠。

週末兩人穿著輕便的來到孤兒院，不二帶著手塚走到後面的廚房，跟廚工打聲招呼後，便將廚工整理好的食材檢視了一遍。桌上的食材沒有店舖裡或是超商賣場中看見的那麼美觀，而很多材料還是食物銀行配給過來的一些即期品，看著這些材料手塚腦袋裡沒有頭緒，他不明白為什麼不二不再另外自己採購一些食材讓小朋友們吃的開心一點。

「先把食材清洗乾淨，還有裁取可食用的部位，不可過分浪費。」不二拍拍還在發楞的手塚，直接拿起桌上一袋醜陋扭曲的青椒到水龍頭底下初步沖洗，接著又拿起小刀便將醜陋的部分切除保留好的部分。  
見到不二的俐落的處理食材，手塚也學著不二將長相不佳的紅蘿蔔拿去清洗削皮。不二做著自己手上的工作同時，也偷偷觀察著身邊的手塚，手塚清洗跟切削的動作一看就是練家子，那麼先前傳給他看的料理照片應該的確是他親手所做。

兩人合力將桌上那些看起來是別人拋棄的食材都整理好，手塚看著桌上處理好的小黃瓜、紅蘿蔔、馬鈴薯、地瓜、還有魚肉跟肉醬罐頭毫無頭緒。  
不二笑了笑，拍拍手塚的肩膀：「不錯嘛！二廚！」  
手塚微微頷首，看著這些原本不太好看的食材整理過後也是挺乾淨不輸給上等的食材，心裡也有種成就感。  
「會做拍黃瓜嗎？」  
手塚點點頭。  
「涼菜交給你了，不准放醋啊！」不二對手塚使了使眼色。  
「那用甚麼代替酸味？」手塚用著疑惑的眼神看著不二。  
「這個！」不二丟了個百香果給手塚。  
手塚看著手裡的百香果，微微一笑心中的疑惑被解開了，先前很多道菜中醋的替代原來是這個啊！  
手塚開始將整理過後的小黃瓜切成寸長拍開，在盆裡下鹽攪拌均勻，等黃瓜釋出水分倒出，放進切好的蒜末、砂糖還有百香果汁最後淋上香油。手塚嚐了嚐味道還是少了點味道，就讓不二過來試試，只見不二從櫃子裡拿了蘋果醋加了點，手塚再試味道雖然不像傳統但也是好吃的拍黃瓜了。  
手塚將拍黃瓜冰到冰箱裡，就看見不二已經將取下的魚肉片好準備油炸了，手靈巧地將魚片沾薄粉，。  
「國光，鮪魚馬鈴薯沙拉會做嗎？」不二看著冰好拍黃瓜後的手塚又委派了新任務給他。  
手塚點點頭拿起不二放在一旁蒸好的馬鈴薯，開始壓碎，加入紅蘿蔔丁、玉米粒跟去油的鮪魚罐頭加入適量沙拉醬混勻，手塚完成後轉頭看不二已經都做好了。  
燙好的義大利麵跟煮好的肉醬、糖醋魚片、拔絲地瓜而醃好的拍黃瓜也被拿到桌上了。  
一切準備就緒，不二院長帶著小朋友進到餐廳，只見小朋友們都很有秩序地拿著餐盤取著適合自己食用的分量。  
等小朋友們都盛的差不多時，不二遞了個盤子給手塚，盛好自己的份量坐到小朋友們的身邊，手塚明白了不二的意思也跟著盛好食物坐到不二身邊。  
「謝謝不二哥哥、手塚叔叔！」在院長一聲開動下，小朋友們齊聲向不二和手塚道謝。只是不二聽見小朋友們的稱呼，看了眼手塚，忍不住噗哧的笑出聲。  
手塚見不二笑得歡只是無奈地看了眼不二，向小朋友們點點頭後默默吃起肉醬義大利麵。  
肉醬鹹中帶甜，微微的辣味刺激著味蕾讓人食欲大振，糖醋魚片也是讓人胃口大開的菜，看著小朋友們吃完盤裡的食物又在去盛時手塚心裡有點感動，他似乎可以明白不二喜歡看著客人吃得津津有味的心情了。  
「還行嗎？」  
「好吃。」手塚面對不二的詢問點點頭。  
一群人開心地吃完中餐，院長不知從哪裡變出一個蛋糕，大家一起為當月份生日的小朋友一起慶生，場面很歡樂溫馨，慶生會結束小朋友們依依不捨的跟手塚跟不二說再見，而不二也跟他們約定好下個月會再過來。

「手藝還不錯嘛！」坐上車時不二誇了手塚一把。  
「遠不及你。」手塚輕笑看向不二眼裡盡是寵溺。  
「國光，我想開間店。」不二覺得可以將以前的規劃說出來，有手塚在身邊好像做什麼都有人可以做他的後盾，讓他更有勇氣的去面對更多未知數。  
「！！！」手塚聽到不二的話吃了一驚，突然踩了剎車，一臉驚訝的看著不二。  
「專心開車，回家再說。」不二被手塚的反應嚇了一跳，不敢再說下去。  
回去路上的氣氛壓抑的讓兩人都不再開口說話，或許該說是手塚單方面壓抑。  
聽到不二要開店手塚理論上會是支持的，但是他不想讓這麼多人分享不二的美好，想到這裡手塚的心情有點酸澀，任憑不二與他閒聊他也沒了心思回應。  
「國光，你不開心？」到家不二沒有下車，捧著手塚的臉看著他，溫聲的詢問。  
「沒有！」手塚不敢直視不二的眼睛，搖搖頭後低頭要去取車鑰匙。  
既然手塚說沒有，不二也不再強迫手塚，他等手塚跟他說。  
進家後不二切了幾個蘋果端到客廳，剛好手塚在看探索頻道的節目正在介紹國外將即期或是被淘汰的食材做成料裡供給給生活困苦或是社會階級較低的人一個可以吃飽吃好的選擇，而報導的專題跟不二想的事恰巧到一塊兒了。  
「我正想跟你說這事呢！」不二看到手塚看的認真也忘了剛剛兩人在車上的不愉快，叉起一塊蘋果就往手塚嘴邊送。  
手塚張口吃下蘋果，對於不二的話題給了一個疑惑的眼神。  
「我想利用食物銀行做NG食品餐廳，提供餐點給遊民或是生活困苦的人，讓他們可以用便宜的價格享受到美味的食物。」見手塚疑惑的眼神，不二解釋著自己在車上說要開店的事情。  
聽完不二的解釋，手塚贊同的點點頭，隨即聯想到剛剛在車上不二說的事情，頓時對於那時候自己吃醋的行為感到後悔，明明是這麼具有意義的事情。  
「周助我為剛剛在車上不好的情緒感到抱歉。」手塚攬過不二吻了吻不二的髮旋，在耳邊輕語。  
「要說了嗎？」不二笑了笑，雖然不明白手塚為何突然提起這件事，不過手塚願意說自己就願意聽，為了兩人將來長久的感情把心裡話說清楚很重要。  
「在車上時，我不想你開店，我不想將你分享給太多人。」手塚坦承的將自己吃醋的原因講出來，其實也沒什麼事就只是自己吃醋而已。  
「我還以為什麼大事呢！」不二聽完笑倒在手塚懷裡。  
「對不起！」手塚很認真的向不二道歉。  
「國光，你真可愛！」不二笑著吻上手塚的唇角，只見手塚耳根微微泛紅。

既然不二有意創立NG食品餐廳，手塚當然竭盡自己的力量幫忙，結合了他創立的食物銀行又為社會盡了一份心力。不二還編寫一本如何利用NG食材做出美味料理的食譜，造福了許多家庭主婦省下不少的家庭開支又可以擁有美味健康的料理。  
兩人一起為了食物資源的問題做了不小的貢獻，因此在社會上都小有了名氣，出版社還為兩人做了專訪，兩人都表示著同一個觀念：  
「保護環境可以從最基本的減少食物浪費做起。」手塚眼神堅定的對著記者說道。  
「看起來沒什麼相關性，但是其實環環相扣著。」不二笑著在一旁補充說明。  
雜誌一出版，大大的封面照上兩人並肩而坐，左手及右手上各帶著一只不顯眼的銀戒，一般人只以為兩位是名草有主，卻不知道那銀戒低調的張顯著兩人的關係與承諾。

(完)


End file.
